I'll Get You Out
by lunarbullets
Summary: "We will escape, Lucy, I promise! I'll get you out." NaLu.


**Heya, Everyone!**

 **I'm proud (and a little ashamed) to present my first Fairy Tail fanfiction, a NaLu, or Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfillia!**

 **This is a small ficlet, and it features quick and cute moment shared between the two.**

 **More shall be said after the fanfiction, so now, on to the story!  
**

 _ **Note: ***_ **looks at self in mirror* As I do not look like a Japanese man, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **I'll Get You Out**

In a cramped grotto….

A woman with golden locks kneeled on the cold and coarse stone floor, limbs shaking unconsciously. Her shoulders shuddered, grime and dust coated her usually bright face, left arm cradling her bloodied right, wincing violently as spasms of pain shot through her body when she made a minuscule attempt to move.

Lucy Heartfillia weakly raised her sore and bruised neck to gaze at the salmon-ringed dragon-slayer striking at the silver and grey stones that restricted their exit, but even the strongest of his dragon-slaying magic could not cause the rocks to crumble.

The fire mage swore loudly, scarlet flashing through his irises, fury pulsating through his veins. Amber flames burned through his scraped fingers as he pulled back his now-fire engulfed fist, preparing to throw another fruitless blow.

 _Rocks designed to repel magic_ … Somewhere in Lucy's hazy mind, a voice whispered, reminding her that magic was useless in these situations. She would have to remind him, or else all of his magic power would be drained in vain.

"Natsu…" Her voice barely came up to a hoarse whisper that could just barely be heard, but Natsu Dragneel gave no heed to her, continuing to give his futile attacks at the barricade.

The celestial mage crept up closer to him, taking care to not apply pressure to her injured arm. "Natsu."

"What is it, Lucy?" Natsu snapped, maybe a little harshly, but she did not give notice, instead gesturing with her scratched, but good hand to him. Confused, he crept over to her, crouching down, kneecaps just barely grazing the surface of the hard and cold pebbled surface of the floor.

Struggling to speak, she moved her lips, forming breathless words, simple and short.

"Magic… Rocks… Won't…"

Thankfully, it seemed that for the first time, the dense fire-breathing etherious understood what she was trying to share with him.

That didn't cease him from trying.

Lucy's breathing had gotten shallow, her breathing uneven; she did not know how much longer she would last in this dank and damp cavern, at least without provisions.

It seemed as if the dragon-slayer would never be satisfied with his punches; not until he would manage to crack the tough rocks.

 _It's useless…_ The mage thought, mind wandering to all the happy memories she had shared with her guild members. _Gray, Erza, Levy, Cana, Wendy, Happy, Carla… I miss you all…._

"Natsu…" Once again, she called out to him, and once again, he did not respond until she had whispered out to him again, this time with desperation.

"Again, Lucy? Okay, tell me what it is." When he did not receive an answer, frowning slightly, he ambled to her and knelt, placing a hand under her chin, lifting up her feverish face.

Surprised-and slightly shocked- he realized that glinting pearls of liquid were slipping from her once gleaming eyes, now dull with no hope, hazel pools swimming with tears.

Dumbfounded, Natsu was frozen in his position, mind scuttling about, trying to do something that was appropriate at this moment.

 _What do you do when a girl cries?_ He pondered, sweat-dropping. _Do you shake them vigorously until they come to their senses, or do you hug them?_

The first option did not sound very appealing, so Natsu went with the latter.

Tentatively, he inching closer, submerging her in an embrace, he wrapped his muscular arms around her lithe form and waist, trying to find words of comfort to inform her.

"Natsu, do you think... We are ever going to get out... Of here alive?" The coral-haired boy glanced down at the shivering girl in his arms, and immediately found the answer she was searching for.

Bending down, his lips hovering directly over hers, Natsu cupped her tear-stained face, uttering the words he knew would console her.

"Really, Luce, do you believe in me that little? I can tell you that I've faced things _waaaaaay_ more difficult and dangerous than a pile of trashy rocks!" He chuckled, his warm breath wafting across her golden hair, tickling her scalp, making her give a tiny giggle.

Bringing her closer, he kissed her, quick and rough. When they both pulled away, grasping her small, pale hands in his large, calloused ones, he stared determinedly into her eyes, onyx orbs into hazel.

A fire had been kindled in his pupils, the flames rising taller and stronger, flickering wildly.

"We _will_ escape, Lucy, I promise."

"I'll get out you out."

 **The End**

* * *

 **So, how was this super-short one-shot? I hope I did not make the character's to OOC (out-of-character)!**

 **Tell me in your (I hope) reviews, and be sure to keep an eye out, I'm going to be posting much longer than this NaLu's soon!**

 **- _CelestialScript_**


End file.
